Acceptance:Student Sorting/Caleb King
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 21:26, March 15, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. His strengths are bravery, honesty and loyalty. He has a deeply rooted sense of fear in terms of what he might do to the people he loves, but he does not have that same feeling in terms of people who hurt the people he loves. He is honest to a fault and although he knows some secrets need to remain a secret he is always willing to bare his soul. His weakness are that he is detached, pessimistic and stubborn. He has a habit of pushing people away for their own safety, he does not feel that his worth of love, affection or friendship because as human as he is also classified as a beast. He does not see how that could ever be something another person will accept if they do no already know. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? His only goal in life thus far is to be safe. He does not care about much else except his family and their well being. He cannot do anything about that if he gets killed. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? With friends; housemates, year mates or the squad. He has a preference for being the only boy around a lot of girls simply because that is how he has grown up. He likes to be surrounded by females eve. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'Survival Bracelet' -- His father gave it to him after he came out of the hospital #'Shark Tooth Knife' -- His mother helped him make it before he went to Ilvermorny #'Heart Button' -- He woke up in the hospital after the attack with it in his hand #'Poetry Book' -- He likes to read poetry since he does not feel like he write it himself #'A picture of his sisters' -- He has seven of them but no one is more important that the other 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? He would want to do something about secrecy and acceptance of people who are different. Hiding the fact that he is a wizard means little compared to having to hide the face that he is also a werewolf. He hates that he is forced to feel like he cannot be himself. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Thunderbird or Wampus. He thinks like he could be too aggressive of a person for the other houses, as though he would not belong. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) He has a bit of a gruff exterior, he looks much more temperamental than he actually is. He is a tad emotional and a little bit moody. He sometimes gets a crazy look in his eye which is basically him in the midst of an internal struggle over whether to have an outburst or remain calm and keep to himself. He is a bit distant and does not always partake in the joking, or the liveliness and enthusiasm of the people around him. That is not to say he constantly has a scowl on his face or does not know how to laugh. He has an awkward laugh and he only sometimes wears a scowl mostly when he is in deep thought. ''' 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) '''Caleb is the middle child, the only son out of eight children, he has seven sisters. The eldest; Abigail, and Beatrice precede him, while the youngest; Emily, Grace, Hannah, Kayla, and Sarah follow him. As a young boy Caleb was the victims of a terribly vicious attack. He was not simply bitten or scratched he was torn into. He was mauled by what was believed to be a werewolf. Caleb seemed to get worse afterwards, he was on the brink of death due to the massive amount of blood lost from the wounds he received at the mercy of a bloodthirsty beast. His recovery time in the hospital was extensive. He expected magic, he expected to be a wizard. Although by the time his first sign of magic manifested he was too troubled over lycanthropy to even pay much attention. It was one of his sisters; Kayla who noticed the object he lobbed across the room as it floated in mid air not making contact with the surface of his bed until the shock of him seeing it. Magic came fairly late by Pure-Blood standards for each of the King children. It happened rather unexpectedly and shortly before each of them reached double digits. Caleb was a week shy of turning eleven when it finally happened for him. He became a student at Ilvermorny, unlike his sister Abigail who was denied for reasons he still does not understand. She was not allowed to attend and therefore remained homeschooled, she and Caleb grew close practicing the magic he had recently learned during the summer. They created a tight bond through her unexpected rudimentary tutoring in basic wizarding magic. Caleb tried relentlessly to instruct his elder sister in a weak form of wandless magic by teaching her the gestures used to perform magic sans wand. His magical ability has increased only slightly due to his memorization of wand movements. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Werewolf 6) What year is your character in? Second OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 10/2 ---- Wampus and Pukwudgie have chosen Caleb. Bold his pick c: Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Category:Sorted